


Zurthra and the Dragon's Prize

by WotanAnubis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Exophilia, F/F, Futanari, Generic Fantasy, Mild D/s, Orcs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Zurthra the orc adventurer finds more than just gold amongst a dragon's hoard.





	Zurthra and the Dragon's Prize

The great dragon Redscale, terror of the Spinal Ridge, roared in defiance one last time before collapsing onto the hoard, spilling a vast fountain of gold coins and precious gems every which way.

Zurthra stood panting for a moment or two, struggling to pull herself back together. The bloodlust that had rushed so hotly through her veins needed cooling down. Her heartbeat and breath needed to get back under control.

She swung her shield onto her back, the took a scrap of cloth from the one of pouches hanging from her belt, cleaned the worst of the blood off of her axe, put the cloth away again, and hung her axe back in its loop on her belt. Only then did she really take note of her surroundings.

Like many dragons, Redscale had built a cavernous lair in the mountains. And, like many dragons, had filled it up with gold and jewellery and everything that glittered. Zurthra had never understood why dragons ever bothered. It wasn't as if they ever spent any of it. They didn't eat gold, or wear jewellery. As far as she could tell, dragons didn't even use their vast riches to attract a mate the way birds might use glitter to make their nests prettier. The most they ever did was sleep on it, which had to be uncomfortable. And yet dragons jealously hoarded every bit of gold they could find for no reason other than just having it.

A pile of gold shifted and Zurthra's wolf padded out from a shower of coins. She growled at Redscale, before realising the dragon had already been slain. Then she shook herself, gold coins flying out of her black fur.

Zurthra walked over to the huge beast and affectionately scratched her behind the ears. She quickly checked her over, but there didn't seem to be any obvious damage. The blow that had sent her wolf into the gold pile might have stunned her a bit, but she seemed fine otherwise.

"Right then," Zurthra declared to nobody in particular. Her voice was a deep, low growl. "Time to get started."

One of the perks of being a dragon hunter was getting first crack at the hoard. It could be a very profitable profession. A very short one, too.

Zurthra was about to shove the first handful of gold into one of her sacks when her wolf growled again, turning to stare at the far end of the gleaming cavern.

"Someone else here?" Zurthra asked.

Zurthra's wolf kept growling, and bared its teeth.

"I'll go check it out," Zurthra said. "You stay here. See if you can't find me some rubies."

Zurthra had no real interest in gold and gems beyond their ability to buy the things her tribe needed. But she did like rubies. She felt they suited her complexion.

Just to be on the safe side, Zurthra grabbed her axe and swung her shield back into place. She wasn't really expecting trouble. Dragons were naturally solitary. But it was just about possible this cavern was one of an entire system crawling with who knew what kinds of creatures.

At the far end of Redscale's cavern, rather than finding a tunnel, Zurthra instead found a door. She briefly wondered how it had got there. Perhaps Redscale had once kidnapped some artisans to spruce up the cavern a bit. If so, Zurthra was pretty sure she already knew what she'd find on the other side. Dragons were mostly known for greedily hoarding gold, but they were also known for having one other interest.

Beyond the door was a room. A rather nice one, surprisingly well lit by a number of torches along the walls and some light-wells that, by the looks of it, had been clawed out of the bedrock. There was some furniture - some chairs, a table, a desk, a bookcase - all of it old and none of it matched. It was all wood. Perhaps some of the furniture had been decorated once, but if so it had been stripped off and gone to the hoard.

"Over here, my valiant saviour," a rather melodious female voice rang from a nearby room.

A brief search lead Zurthra to the bedroom, where the voice's owner lay sprawled seductively on the bed. She was human - a rather pale blonde. Her blue dress clung to her shapely figure and its high slit left her slender legs bare.

"Oh, I've waited so long for- _sweet, merciful Mirrin, you're an orc_."

Zurthra didn't roll her eyes, because she'd been expecting this reaction. But she did sigh a bit. She was, indeed, an orc. Broad and muscular, even for an orc. Her skin was green, her eyes a deep, dark, bloody red. Her black hair was shaved on the right side and hung over the left. Her face was flat, crude, and violent, and tusks jutted from her mouth.

"Oh, uhm, forgive me," the human babbled. "I was not prepared- I mean, of course I'm grateful, I just... I thought my rescuer would be... well, that is to say, I'd been hoping for..."

"I'm not a knight in shining armour, no," Zurthra said flatly.

"That's not... I mean, alright, I'd... look, all I meant was." The young woman closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them again. She gave Zurthra a dazzling smile. "Please, you have saved me from the clutches of the feared dragon Redscale. However can I repay you?"

The blonde writhed a little on the bed in a way that made the blood rush into Zurthra's cock. She tried to ignore it, but the human wasn't making it easy. Even so, there were some things that needed to be cleared up first. And then she could accept the girl's invitation.

"Who are you, anyway?"

The young woman blinked. "What?"

"What's your name?" Zurthra asked.

"Why does that... I mean... I'm Bethany. _Princess_ Bethany. Of Railos."

"Zurthra," said Zurthra. Of course the girl was a princess. A dragon wouldn't stoop to kidnapping a duchess for the hoard.

"A pleasure," the blonde purred. She stretched seductively, her tight dress straining against her breasts. "Now won't you claim your reward for slaying the foul beast?"

Zurthra smiled with a cruelty only an orc could really manage. "Eager, aren't you?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," Princess Bethany said. "You'd think Redscale might have wanted to ravish me or something, but no. I just was put in these rooms and that's it. As though I was just another piece of jewellery for the hoard, you know? The only thing to do around here is masturbate and, frankly, I've had enough time to become a champion at it."

"I thought I saw some books back there," Zurthra said.

"Yes, certainly," the Princess sneered. "Priceless first editions, too. Bunch of pretentious, turgid prose. I've read all of them at least six times. But only when I was masturbating and wanted to delay coming."

"I see," said Zurthra.

"My own fantasies were so much more precious than those tiresome tomes," Princess Bethany continued bitterly. "I mean, yes, of course, at first I fingered myself to the thought of some Prince Charming coming to rescue and fuck me. Or some handsome, barbarian hero from the frozen wastes. Or, like, some dashing desert nomad, you know? And, you know, I _may_ have got off once or twice to the thought of Redscale finally noticing that I'm flesh and blood and not gold and just railing me for hours on end. Or the one where that vampire baroness hypnotised me into becoming her blood doll sex slave kind of thing, I enjoyed that one a lot. Oh, and the time where I was just _ravished_ by this entire coven of tiefling witches, I came so hard to that one. And then there was the one time, well, OK, maybe two times, or three, or, like, a few dozen times, where I fantasised about this tentacled **thing** from beyond the stars invading my cavern and just relentlessly fucking every one of my holes. And don't get me _started_ on my fantasies about this entire pack of lesbian werewolves forcing me to... well... I mean... well, you get my point."

"I can tell you've been very horny," said Zurthra. She felt her achingly hard cock strain against its leather confines. "Ever fantasised about orcs?"

"N- no," said the Princess. "I guess not. Whenever I fantasised about getting raped by savages, they were always human barbarians. Oh, uhm, no offence."

"I might not take offence," said Zurthra, her blood-red eyes glittering darkly, "if you work for your forgiveness."

"Oh, yes," Princess Bethany breathed eagerly. "I would do anything to please my noble sava-"

"Saviour," Zurthra corrected her.

"Saviour. My noble saviour, that's what I was going to say."

"Good."

Zurthra started to undo the straps of her armour with something like a feeling of relief. Relief that soon her body would be exposed to this eager little Princess. But that was a thought that only got her more excited, made the blood in her veins heat up with lust.

Princess Bethany got up on all fours and stared eagerly at Zurthra discarding bits and pieces of her scarred and battered armour. For a brief moment, Zurthra regretted not bringing along any of her black collars with the ruby clasps.

After the armour, there was the chain-mail, and after the chain-mail there was still the leather. Princess Bethany's breathing seemed at once shallow and deep, her eyes full of lust. Her masturbatory fantasies may have given her a lot of comfort and orgasms, but they were apparently nothing compared to a single undressing orc who was actually here in the green flesh.

Soon enough, Zurthra stood naked in the small bedroom, all of her gear lowered carefully to the floor. Her adventuring lifestyle and use of heavy armour had given her more muscle than the average orc. Her body was hard and strong and angular, save for her breasts, which were large and round and soft. Ruby-studded rings adorned her dark green nipples, and there was a tattoo of Huraga's sacred cow horns on her right arm. Her powerful green body was coated in a thin sheen of sweat - partly because she'd just fought a dragon, partly because she was in the presence of a curvaceous young woman eager to have sex with her. But mostly because she'd just fought a dragon.

Princess Bethany scurried down her bed and Zurthra knew it, the pale blonde was on her knees in front of her, her soft lips pressed against the underside of her rigid shaft.

The Princess sighed contently as she dragged her tongue up Zurthra's cock, leaving a thin trail of saliva glimmer on her green flesh. Zurthra felt a lustful growl in the back of her throat as the kneeling human lapped and kissed her way up her cock. For someone who apparently had no real-world experience, the Princess was quite capable with her tongue. Or perhaps Zurthra was worked up enough that just about anything was good enough to stoke her lust.

Zurthra felt Princess Bethany's soft lips kiss her cock over and over again, felt her nimble tongue lap at her heated flesh. And with every touch another shiver of arousal ran through her powerful body. Her cock was already as hard as it could be, yet it seemed to Zurthra that Bethany was determined to kiss it harder still.

"Delicious," Princess Bethany sighed as she dragged her tongue along Zurthra's shaft.

Zurthra grinned. She rather doubted hard, sweaty orc cock was really suited to the refined palettes of human royalty. More likely the Princess was just so horny that she didn't care at all. That she'd be turned on by anything that wasn't just her own two fingers and overactive imagination.

"This should do," said Princess Bethany, once Zurthra's cock was slick and shiny with sweat and saliva.

Zurthra didn't have long to wonder what the blonde had meant by that. The Princess pulled down her dress, tearing it apart in her eagerness, revealing a pair of perfect, pale breasts. They weren't as large as Zurthra's and completely unadorned, but they did belong to a slutty Princess down on her knees.

Princess Bethany wrapped her soft tits around Zurthra's thick shaft. Zurthra's lustful moan was a harsh, guttural growl as she felt the pleasure exploding through her body. The Princess giggled softly, then started moving her pale mounds up and down Zurthra's shaft. 

Zurthra heard herself growling and snarling while Princess Bethany pressed her breasts against her cock and rubbed her green member with their soft skin. Pleasured fire filled Zurthra's veins and set her powerful body alight. She heard the Princess panting with the effort of rubbing her tits up and down the impressive length of her dick, and that slight sound of effort only enhanced the flames flickering through her body.

"Do I... Do my... _tits_... please you...?" Princess Bethany gasped between breaths.

Zurthra could only growl her approval and pet the human girl's blonde hair.

"Am I... a good... **slut**?" Princess Bethany panted.

There was such power behind the way she'd said _slut_, some kind of intense yearning Zurthra couldn't quite identify. Especially not with the girl's breasts sliding up and down her cock, driving her to greater and greater pleasure. But Zurthra's mind was not so clouded with lust that she couldn't tell this was somehow important to her.

"Yes," Zurthra growled.

"Say it," Princess Bethany begged. "Oh... please... say... I am a good... good slut."

"You're a good slut," Zurthra snarled.

Princess Bethany moaned with pleasure. She pressed her pale tits so closely against Zurthra's cock the orc felt as though she might squeeze her cum from it already.

"Am... I... Am I... _your_ slut?" the breathless Princess gasped.

Zurthra smiled. Her blood-red eyes burned, her tusks gleamed. "You're **my** slut," she growled. This somehow didn't feel like it was quite enough, so she added, "Your body belongs to me, your mouth belongs to me, your tits belong to me. So shut up and serve my cock already. Slut."

Princess Bethany moaned with joy, but, as commanded, said nothing. Instead her pale tits became a blur as she slid them along Zurthra's dick. There was a single-minded intensity in her blue eyes as though there was nothing in her world save Zurthra's cock and her duty to pleasure it.

Zurthra's lustful growls turned into low, constant rumble as she felt her body tense in anticipation. Her cock throbbed between the Princess' warm mounds, its dark green head already oozing precum which mixed with her sweat and the blonde's saliva and stained her bare breasts. The fire that raged through her hard, muscled body was too strong she could hardly contain it. She was going cum and cum soon. But not soon enough. Not yet. Pleasure seared her body, fueled by Princess Bethany's constantly-moving tits, and yet somehow she just was not quite the-

Zurthra roared when she came, her green cock throbbing wildly between Prin- between her slut's breasts, releasing her orc seed all across her royal face and neck and tits. Zurthra's wolf howled, the noise mingling with Zurthra's own violent roars. Her half-dressed slut made no sign that she'd even noticed the wolf's sudden howl. Instead she squeezed her pale tits against Zurthra's dick as hard as she could, seemingly intent on using her chest to milk as much cum from Zurthra's shaft as she could.

The orgasmic pleasure that crashed into Zurthra's body swept away everything, leaving only divine bliss in its wake. For a single moment in time, Zurthra was akin to a lust elemental, pure and unsullied by anything other than sex.

Zurthra's slut kept diligently working the orc's cock all through her orgasm. Rope after rope of cum spurted from that green shaft, and landed all over her face. She gasped with delight every time Zurthra's cock throbbed between her breasts and another stream of semen launched from its dark green head to land somewhere on her pale skin.

When Zurthra's orgasm passed, her green cock softened and she stepped away from her kneeling slut. Her dick twitched once more, happily, a thin string of orc semen briefly connecting Zurthra's cock with her slut's tits.

They were a _mess_. Her breasts, her neck, her face, even her blonde hair. Zurthra's cum coated the human's upper body, oozing everywhere. There didn't seem to be a single patch of skin anywhere that wasn't in some way covered by her semen. Zurthra's slut moaned through cum-stained lips and ran her hands through the whitish ooze as though the orc's seed was Nectar from the Goddesses.

Zurthra watched the blonde stick three cum-covered fingers in her mouth and heard her moan happily as she licked them clean.

"I always wondered what it'd taste like," she sighed blissfully. "Now I know."

"You did well," Zurthra grunted.

Not even the thick layer of semen oozing down the blonde's face could hide her smile. "Am I a good slut?"

"You were," said Zurthra.

"Oh," she said. "Then, am I a Princess again?"

Zurthra gently laid a strong hand on the blonde's head. The human leaned against her muscular leg, staining it with semen.

"Do you want to be?"

The young woman sighed. "I suppose I'd better."

"You don't have to," said Zurthra.

"No, I should," said Princess Bethany. She remained kneeling on the floor. "Besides, it was just... I don't know. I don't know why I said that."

"People say a lot of things in the heat of the moment."

"So I've been told," said Princess Bethany. "But... I think I meant it. Then. Now. I don't know."

"It'll be fine," said Zurthra soothingly.

"You know, you're awfully gentle for a-"

"An orc?" Zurthra said.

"I was going to say an adventurer," said Princess Bethany.

"Yes, well, I suppose I've had practise. My slave-wife often needs a bit of gentleness after sex."

"_You own slaves_?" Princess Bethany asked, horrified.

"I have a slave-wife," said Zurthra. "That's different. I suppose you were my slave-wife just now. Just for a bit."

"Oh," said Princess Bethany, relaxing again. "That's fine then."

The Princess sighed.

"Now what shall you do?"

"Well," said Zurthra, "my plan was to loot Redscale's hoard and return to my tribe with the spoils. But now that I've officially rescued you, I suppose I should return you to wherever you came from. What was it again? Roivas?"

"Railos," Princess Bethany corrected her. "But..."

"Yes?"

"Do you think, maybe, I could go with you? Visit your tribe, perhaps?"

"Sure," said Zurthra. "If you want."

"And... uhm..."

"Yeah?"

Princess Bethany's face was a sticky, oozing mess of orc cum, but only now did she blush with embarrassment. "Do you think, maybe, I could, you know, sometimes, be, sort of, your slave-wife again?"

Zurthra gently stroked the Princess' matted, cum-stained blonde hair. "We'll talk about it, alright?"


End file.
